The Rain
by Symphoniafan
Summary: As a father, Kratos was beginning to see life through a child's eyes again and no longer hesitated to spend time with his son and what could be more fun and child-like than playing in the rain...?


**Summary: As a father, Kratos was beginning to see life through a child's eyes again and no longer hesitated to spend time with his son and what could be more fun and child-like than playing in the rain...?**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**The Rain  
**

The rain pattered on the wooden roof above them, the pair peeking out at the drizzling rain as it fell in a light mist. Puddles littered the ground in miniature lakes and streams. The dips and humps in the land becoming evident as it cupped the falling water.

He felt a little shudder trickle up his hand and Kratos turned his eyes downward, taking in the little boy gripping his fingers tightly. The inquisitive eyes watched through the open doorway with wonderment and Kratos mused how the boy could find such amazement in something so simple as rain.

The boy was barely three and Kratos remembered Anna telling him that sometimes earlier memories didn't stick. Some children have vivid memories of their life in the early years, while others begin near the end of their toddler years. Perhaps this was the case with Lloyd. Perhaps this is the first rainfall his son could remember seeing.

The thought made him smile a bit, watching as Lloyd stuck his chubby little hand out the door, attempting to catch the rain. A little frustrated pout filled his face as the water eluded him and he stretched his hand out further. The first drop immediately illuminated the boy's face. Brown eyes widened and a little mouth stretched into a large grin as he turned his proud little face up to his father, showing him his damp hand.

"Daddy, it's wet!"

Kratos chuckled at the simplistic innocence his son held. At first, it had confused Kratos, how such simple things could bring someone such amusement and happiness. He had been alive for so long, he had forgotten the wonders of discovering something new. Now, as the years passed, Kratos began finding his own amusement and happiness in fatherhood. He was new to this field and found himself experiencing a multitude of events he never considered, such as playing imaginary games, making up stories, or simply playing in the rain, as they were about to do.

"Do you want to go out?"

The way his son's face lit up in excitement made it the answer to his question easy. Still, Lloyd's little head bobbed happily. "Yeah!"

Kratos smiled again and nodded, letting go of his hand to grab the pair of ponchos from the hooks. Well aware of Anna's rules about rainy days, Kratos was sure to tug the hood up snugly on his son's head, making sure it wouldn't slip back. He let the boy plop onto the ground as Lloyd argued and exclaimed he could put his boots on himself. After a few minutes of trying to pull the left boot on the right foot, Kratos knelt and helped him.

Lloyd wriggled and twisted around as his father helped him to his feet. The clomping of rubber boots on the floor and the little swish of the ponchos echoed in the room and Kratos smiled watching at his son ran straight out into the rain.

Following more slowly, Kratos watched his son stop and look up, giggling as the raindrops pattered on his face. A little pink tongue extended and pale little hands cupping in an attempt to gather the falling water. When it became evident the water would elude him, he turned his attention to the large puddles about the area.

Kratos followed his son slowly, watching his high steps and the giggle that followed every splash. He kept his distance from the splattering mud that exploded from beneath the rubber boot. But Lloyd was either ignorant or content of the little brown and grey flecks splattering his poncho, boots and even his face.

_He'll need a bath after this_ Kratos mused quietly, turning his gaze skyward for a moment. Blinking past the droplets, he studied the dim, grey clouds that seemed to hover in arms reach. The faint illumination of the sun still seemed to penetrate through the dark blanket, casting a misty haze over the land. It was like a dream, or the edge of one. Dreams had been far and few in his lifetime, though, they seemed to have reawakened since he had met Anna.

He heard the swish of Lloyd's poncho and the clomp of his boots close and he lowered his gaze down as his son's small voice called up to him.

"Daddy!"

He flinched as it struck his face, a peal of laughter and giggling ringing out. It slid down the strands of his bangs and bridge of his nose. He slowly opened his eyes, heavy under the weight clinging to his lashes to look down at his little assailant.

Lloyd's eyes opened wide, his mouth a little circle of surprise and he gave a little squeal as he turned about, arms swinging to hold his balance. He struggled to run, his little boots weighted down by the mud gathered about them . Kratos lighted his hand, his fingers gathering the mud still smearing along this cheek and flicked it to the ground, before starting after his son in long strides.

The boy turned his head, pausing in his flee and released another squeal and hurried towards the bushes at the side of the clearing. He failed to reach his destination as Kratos swooped him into the air, tossing him high, earning a loud squeak of surprise. He fell back into his father's hands, his cheeks bright and pink from the cold and laughter, his eyes admiring the smeared handiwork on Kratos' face, evidence still on the little fingers gripping his father's shirt.

"Daddy dirty!" Lloyd giggled, leaning back in his father's arms as he did so, letting the rain drip on his face.

Kratos easily supported the boy with his one arm and immediately brought his free hand to the boy's neck, his fingers deftly tickling the exposed throat.

Lloyd jerked and giggled, flailing and wriggling in his grip, bringing himself upright and pushing his father's hand away. He panted, a large grin plastered on his face. "Tickle Daddy!"

Little muddy fingers attacked Kratos' throat, scratching more than tickling, smearing the mud in sticky chunks across his skin and shirt collar.

Kratos gave him a mock scowl, then smirked as he flipped his son upside down, gripping his legs firmly in his hands as he dangled Lloyd over the puddle. The boy released and a squeak of surprise and pleaded, wriggling, his hands waving swatting at the offending puddle desperately. "Daddy no!" he said between spurts of laughter. "Daddy nooo!"

Kratos took a few steps, swinging his son, lifting and dipping him close to the water surface, earning a few more squeals of surprise as the boy's hands submerged. Then he carefully, but deftly flipped his son upright and set him upon the ground.

Lloyd staggered a bit, then laughed, turning his reddened face upright in glee. He held his hands at his sides, slightly out as they were covered with mud. But now he looked at them in interest and up at his father. Kratos tilted his head, wondering where the boy's train of thought was going-

Two mud covered hands pressed against a little chubby face, rubbing and scrubbing as if he was washing himself. As they removed and two large brown eyes peeked up at him, Kratos could only blink in silent amusement as his son squirmed happily.

"Me like Daddy now!" he exclaimed and bent down, submerging his hands once more into the puddles.

Kratos' eyes widened at the oozing handful Lloyd had retrieved and quickly bent to relieve Lloyd of his newfound prize. But Lloyd noticed and lifted his hand to push Kratos away, his hand pressing into his father's forehead.

Opening his eyes, Kratos frowned slightly, gripping his son's other wrist, yet unable to scold the giggling boy. But nevertheless, it was necessary to get his son cleaned up before Anna saw his dirty little face. He scooped Lloyd up, helping him to shake off the remaining mud, while patiently letting Lloyd, pat and rub at his face with his other hand.

However, before Kratos could even enter the house, Anna was there with her hands on her hips, eyeing her boys with skepticism. Kratos paused and glanced down at Lloyd, who looked from his mother to his father. Then both returned their gaze to Anna.

"I dare say someone was having fun."

"Daddy dirty, Mommy!"

Kratos cleared his throat, prepared to defend himself, but Anna cut him off as she grabbed hold of a large towel, spreading it wide. Kratos sighed and obliging handed their son over to her and tugging the mud covered boots as she wrapped him up. He giggled and wiggled his sock feet as Anna shifted him in her grip.

"Seems like my mud monster needs a bath."

"Indeed, he enjoyed playing with the mud-"

"I was talking about you." Anna gave him a glance and laughed. "Honestly Kratos you have more mud on you than Lloyd. And here I thought I was sending the toddler out with a grown up!"

Kratos blinked, then frowned. "Anna, you know very well I didn't do this to myself-"

"What you are going to blame the child? Honestly, Kratos, how would he get mud all the way up onto your face at his size. Come inside and get yourself cleaned up. And don't you dare drip water and mud everywhere!" She scolded, turning about.

The real little mud monster peered back at him over her shoulder with a grin. He suddenly began to reconsider how innocent his son really was now...

"Mud monster indeed."

**Please Review.**


End file.
